


About you.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: About you [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, alternative universe in where Ian has been dead over a year ago, shameless us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the way Ian thinks about his boyfriend Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About you.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a songs.

Ian is walking across the living room almost like dancing with his ipod in hand, he sees his boyfriend in the kitchen and as the next song starts playing, he haves to sing it... since he thinks this song fits so well with his boyfriend.. because Ian knew he was everything but free.

"I need a lazy friend  
I do, With an ear to lend  
I do, Think you fit this shoe  
I do, But DO you have a clue?

I'll take advantage while  
You hang me out to dry  
But I can't see you every night. Free  
...I do

I'm standing in your line  
I do, Hope you have the time  
I do, Pick up number two  
I do, Keep a date with you

I take advantage while  
You hang me out to dry  
But I can't see you every night. Free

I need a lazy friend  
I do, With an ear to lend  
I do, Think you fit this shoe (now looking at Mickey right to the eyes)  
I do, But DO you have a clue?

I'll take advantage while  
You hang me out to dry  
But I can't see you every night,  
no I can't see you every night...  
free

I do... "

"The fuck are you singing to?" Mickey said with an eyebrow up.

"Umm, Nothing... I just like this song" Ian say to his boyfriend, obviously lying

Mickey still with his eyebrow up looking at Ian, who get closer to land a kiss to Mickey's mouth and mumble "I love you Mick" as he walks away towards the living room sitting down in a chair near the table waiting for breakfast which his boyfriend was doing all this time.


	2. Think about you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a karaoke bar and Ian haves no better idea than sing to his man.

They hang out in their annyversary and Ian had no better idea than take his man to a karaoke bar.

"Come on Mick, it will be fun" Ian said with a grin in his face while pulling the arm of his man to get his ass into the bar.  
Mickey growls in protest but nods and accept his invitation.  
Mickey ask for a few drinks while Ian picks a song to sing in the karaoke, Mickey waiting in their table, he knows he will have to get really drunk tonight because in other ways it wont be easy for him, after all it was Ian idea and he kinda don't like sing, neither dance and he knew his man too much to know he had exactly that in mind for tonight, as the drinks arrive, Mickey could hear a familiar song starting in the karaoke scenary and a very familiar voice, as he looked up, he couldn't believe it...  
Ian would sing a song.

"Okay, first I want to dedicate this song to someone very special to me, my partner, my boyfriend, my fiance" Ian said while holding the microphone, as Mickey blushing red when Ian point his finger at him and everyone turnaround at once to see who he was  
"This song is for you Mick" Ian replied smiling

Say baby you been lookin' real good  
I remember when we met  
Funny how it never felt so good  
It's a feelin' that I know  
I know I'll never forget  
Ooh it was the best time  
I can remember  
Ooh and the love we shared-  
is lovin' that'll last forever

There wasn't much  
in this heart of mine  
There was a little left  
and babe you found it  
It's funny how I never felt so high  
It's a feelin' that I know  
I know I'll never forget  
Ooh it was the best thing  
I can remember  
Ooh and the love we shared-  
is lovin' that'll last forever

I think about you  
Honey all the time  
my heart says yes  
I think about you  
Deep inside I love you best  
I think about you  
You know you're the one I want  
I think about you  
Darlin' you're the only one  
I think about you yeah!

I think about you  
You know that I do  
I think about you  
All alone, only you  
I think about you  
Oh, it's true  
I think about you  
Oh, yes I do

Somethin' changed  
in this heart of mine  
You know that I'm so glad that ya showed me  
Honey now you're my best friend  
I wanna stay together 'til the very end  
Ooh it was the best time  
I can remember  
Ooh and the love we shared-  
is lovin' that'll last forever

I think about you  
Honey all the time  
my heart says yes  
I think about you  
Deep inside I love you best  
I think about you  
You know you're the one I want  
I think about you  
Darlin' you're the only one

I think about you, oh yeah!  
I think about you, oh you!  
I think about you, honey you  
I think about you, you know I do  
I think about you, only you  
I think about you, only you  
Only you...only

As the night passed, drinks come and go, the couple decided to go back home and end it in the best way they knew, having a really rough, hot sex filled with french kisses and bruised hickeys all over their bodies to make everyone remember they belong only the one another.


	3. Open your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian wants to Mickey open his eyes.

"Open your eyes"

"Open your eyes, Mickey"

"Open your eyes"

"Come on, open your eyes" Ian said resting beside his partner, gentle caressing mickey's face trying to wake him up

"Open your eyes" Ian said one last time still caressing mickey's face until he finally open those beautiful piercing blue eyes Ian loves so much

"It's time to wake up" Ian say with a quiet but sweet voice while resting over his two arms carefully placed under his own head still watching his partner waking up, with a grin in the redhead face

Mickey sees his partner and reach his face to pet carefully, as if he were made of glass

"It's time to wake up" Mickey hears Ian say one more time

This time mickey wakes up noticing he just was having a dream, a beautiful but painfull dream, since his partner has been dead for over a year now.  
But he still can hear his voice, smell his scent in the air, dream with him every night, as if had never been gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based in Vanilla sky, a movie i seen a while ago.

**Author's Note:**

> check this video for more info...
> 
>  
> 
> http://youtu.be/JpMt_YqVbhw


End file.
